Soltando veneno
by B. Astoria de Slytherin
Summary: Venganza... eso buscaba el, ella solo demostrarle a esa tipa que no era intocable. Entonces ¿eso es lo unico que los unia?
1. Fin comun

_**Bien este es mi primer fic de esta pareja yo la verdad desde que me entere que quedaron juntos siempre me imagine como seria Astoria y ps espero les agrade, yo amo a draco tal ves por eso mi nombre.**_

**SOLTANDO VENENO **

-Maldición-

Eso si que no lo iba a permitir nadie le hacía eso a un Malfoy ni mucho menos a él, que se creía esa Parkinson? Al terminarlo a el? A EL! Y no, no es que el importara o la quisiera, en verdad el sabía que su novia, ahora ex novia era una cualquiera pero ese era un golpe a su ego uno enorme nadie en su existencia había dado de lado a él nadie, ni su madre, ni su padre y mucho menos su casa, su amada casa verde, ahora iba insultando pateando y golpeando todo lo que se atravesará en su camino por que esto no se quedaría así...claro que no…

Parkinson pagaría esto porque él sabía que ella moría por él, pero de seguro era otro de sus estúpidos juegos para que… no sabía para qué, pero si pensaba que él, Regresaría con ella después de esta estupidez…vivía aun en un estúpido cuento para muggles ilusas. De esta se vengaría de una forma u otra lo haría,Pansy no sabía en que se había metido, había despertado el veneno bien guardado de esa serpiente.

Solo que tenía que pensar bien cuálsería su forma de lograrlo y como…. Quien era la mujer que más odiaba Pansy?

Vaya había varias candidatas, y no,no es que odiara a todas lasalumnas de Hogwarts solamente cada una tenía algo que le molestaba ala pelinegra, ya sea su espantoso color de maquillaje o su horrible forma de acomodarse el cabello, el tamaño de su nariz, o la forma de caminar, o hasta lo grave de su voz y asíseguía la lista ninguna era lo bastante buena para hacerle competencia.

Pero si había alguien que de verdad odiaba era a Granger, si no fuera una sangre sucia, y un cerebrito, además de que Weasley ya le había echado mano habría puesto su plan en marcha.

Pero debía haber alguien más…alguien que no fuera de gryffindor, que tal vez odiara mas.

Hacer usos de sus encantos para preguntarle a Daphne su mejor amiga tal vez era bajo pero, no recordaba cuál era su apellido? Grent…. Greeans? No...Greengrass! y fue cuando lo recordó… si había alguien que odiaba Pansy y esa era Astoria Greengrass la hermana menor de Daphne la única Slytherin que la había encarado, la que había rechazado ser la novia del hermano menor de Pansy y la única que parecía no afectarle los comentarios sarcásticos que esta le dedicaba.

Y pensándolo seriamente porquehabía estaba con ella? Aquella pelinegra era todo menos perfecta.

A si ya lo recordabasimple formalidad, apariencia y claro cortesía de la peor idea que había tenido que eso ayudaría a que las de años menores dejaránde molestarlo y él dijo por qué no? Pansy era bonita y sangre pura dos cualidades que buscaba. Pero ahora, ahora sabía que eso, en ella solo era la capa que cubría a la mujer que escupía veneno cada vez que hablaba.

Solo debía encontrar a Greengrass y esperar que funcionara, es cierto que nunca se llevaron de lo mejor y jamás había tenido con ella una relación de amistad. Solo coincidían en lugares, reuniones de amistades y jamás atravesaban más de 4 palabras pero podría intentarlo. Su sed de venganza se lo pedía.

OooooooO

Una joven castaña y de ojos color esmeralda caminaba por los pasillos sin preocupación alguna había terminado satisfactoriamente todos sus deberes después de estar horas en la biblioteca, pensando que no tendría fin pero lo había logrado ydebía darle crédito en parte a su hermana, que le había prestado un libro siendo para ella de mucha utilidad.

Miro su reloj eran las 8:45 de la noche aúntenía tiempo, podía regresarle el libro a su hermana o simplemente dejarlo en su habitación, si eso haría, con tal de no toparse con el horrible moustro que teníapor amiga Daphne y es que si hacían un concurso para encontrar a "miss señorita cabeza hueca" sencillamente esa mujer la había ganado y habría repetido su reinado por varios años.

Llego a la entrada de su sala común, suspiro y entro, a lo mejor la encontraba enrollada con el rubio sarcástico que tenía como novio y podría hablar tranquilamente con su hermanay devolverle el libro, cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla ni a ella ni al rubio ni a Daphne, solo estaba ahí niñas de años inferiores hablando, por lo que alcanzo a oír el términode la relacióndel año?

Acaso San Potter y Weasley habían terminado? No las Slytherin no estarían tan campantes y hablando en voz alta de los Gryffindor, pero que otra pareja era famosa y de Slytherin? No no podía ser? Solo había una y esa pareja… eso sería imposible?

Sacudió su cabeza eso a ella no le afectaba, no eran ni sus amigos ni su familia bien podrían casarse y ella le daría igual. Suspiro después se enteraría, los chismes se esparcen como polvos flu. Ahora solo debía dejar el libro en la habitación de su hermana y podría irse a descansar que bien merecido lo tenía.

Subió las escalera y cuando iba dar el primer golpe a la puerta de la habitación alcanzo a oír la risa de su hermana y conocía bien esa risa era la que usaba Daphne cuando estaba nerviosa o bien no sabía que contestar, y la curiosidad le gano no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenía su hermana.

Pero Pansy estas segura de lo que hiciste hoy-

Daphne por favor claro que sí, tengo que repetírtelo cuantas veces- esa era la vos de Parkinson su chillona voz era inconfundible.

Eso solo que creo que Draco no va a reaccionar como los demás chicos- dijo la mayor de las Greengras con un tono serio

Yo creo que sí, aunque Draco sea un Malfoy, al final de cuentas es un hombre, un hombre que su cuerpo no soportara sin estar con una mujer- dijo la pelinegra con suficiencia en la voz.- vendrá pidiéndome regresar ya verás.-

Y si encuentra a otra que le calor humano Pansy? Draco no es feo y sabes que muchas mueren por él, mujeres no le faltaran- contesto la rubia sin estar muy convencida

De verdad me crees muy estúpida Daphne? de dejar ir a Draco sin tener un plan? Por supuesto que no, todas las tipas de este colegio están advertidas, o amenazadas depende de cómo lo veas, quiero ver a la tonta que intente quitarme a Draco- chillo Parkinson

No lo sé Pansy creo que estás jugando con fuego- había algo en su voz de Daphne que que dejaba ver que en esta ocasión no apoyaba a su amiga.

Yo sé lo que hago Daph, además Draco no encontrara a alguien mejor que yo en Slytherin soy la más bonita e inteligente- y se oyó como alguien carraspeaba- junto contigo claro Daphne pero no cuenta eres mi amiga y por muy desesperado que este Draco no se metería contigo porque son amigos eso lo respeta el así que por eso no tengo de que preocuparme, de amenazarte a ti verdad Daphne?y se escuchó su risa descaradamente.

Eso era suficiente para la oji- verde, se alejó de la puerta con cara de asco, como alguien podía ser tan despreciable, pero se enteró de la verdad. Así que si habían terminado Malfoy y Parkinson, tal vez no le caía del todo bien el rubio pero ningún hombre desde el punto de vista de Astoria merecía que jugaran de esa manera con él, por muy arrogante que este fuera.

"_quiero ver a la tonta que intente quitarme a Draco"_

Astoria sonrió era hora de que Parkinson probara de su propio chocolate, por varias razones:

"_de dejar ir a Draco sin tener un plan? Por supuesto que no, todas las tipas de este colegio están advertidas"_

**Una le dejaría claro que no era tan intocable como ella creía ser**

"_así que por eso no tengo de que preocuparme, de amenazarte a ti verdad Daphne?"_

**Dos nadie hacia un intento de amenaza a una Greengrass y salía tan campante, si su hermana no hacía nada ella sí.**

"_Draco no encontrara a alguien mejor que yo, en Slytherin soy la más bonita e inteligente"_

**Y tres simple satisfacción después de todo ella era una Slytherin no? La competencia, casería o lo que fuera había comenzado y haría pagar a Parkinson en nombre de ella y de todas las chicas que habían sufrido del veneno de la pelinegra.**

_**QUE LES PARECIO? Acepto todo tipo de RR nos leemos ¡!**_


	2. comienza el juego

_**Hola! Estoy de regreso lamento la demora en verdad pero es que mi compu desapareció y pues tengo que ingeniármela, pero aquí esta el segundo capi espero les guste.. la buena noticia es que ya tengo escrito el 3 capi pero falta pasarlo a la compu mientras disfruten… Creo que mejore…**_

**SOLTANDO VENENO**

**CAPITULO II**

**Comienza el juego**

Por más que se esforzaba no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué lo había citado, si bien no era de extrañarse que llegaran a hablarse (eran de la misma casa ¿no?) lo que lo tenía intrigado es que después de que el la eligiera precisamente a ella como parte de su venganza en cuestión de horas ella le enviara una nota algo extraña:

Necesitamos hablar, sé que es extraño que precisamente yo te lo pida, pero es algo importante algo que te puede convenir.

PD: espero tu respuesta por este mismo medio, si aceptas lo más conveniente sería en un lugar de Hogsmade

Astoria Greengrass.

Se había enterado de sus intenciones? pero había algo en esa extraña era la forma en cómo se dirigía a el que pensaba? Que si no había algo lo suficiente mente bueno para el no iría?, analizándolo tenía razón el "antiguo Draco" lo hubiera analizado y si no había motivo suficiente bueno para el no habría ido.

En parte él había cambiado, después de todo lo sucedido. Y por otra parte no le convenía empezar con el pie izquierdo su aparente "más cercana relación" con Astoria, si quería que su plan funcionara…aun con que la noche anterior se estuvo planeando si Panay valía en verdad engatusar a Astoria y gastar su tiempo en eso, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión… NO, no lo valía pero, aparecía su orgullo defecto, maldición o don.. y entonces todo lo racional desaparecía y solo su sed crecía ¿ qué podía hacer contra su estúpido orgullo Malfoy?.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la entrada del pequeño establecimiento donde Astoria lo había citado, miro su reloj solo cinco minutos antes de la hora pactada, le tocaría esperar, bufo y abrió la puerta del local esperando que no fuera un lugar para tontos enamorados.

Le sorprendió que no era así, el lugar era amplio y en sorprendente buenas condiciones, no estaba inundado de gente como en las Tres escobas, ni muy solo como en Cabeza de Puerco, pero era agradable, no entendía por qué en sus años en el colegio jamás lo había mencionado nadie, diviso una mensa y se sentó. sonrió de lado al recordar que solo unos instantes antes imagino que tal vez Astoria era una más de las brujas obsesionadas con él, citándolo en lugares melosos, pero por alguna extraña razón ella era inmune a sus encantos, ¿pero qué es lo que sabía realmente de Astoria Greengrass?

Sabía que era uno o dos años mayor, no se había puesto a calcular, hija menor de los Greengrass, (familia respetada sangre pura que no cayo con Voldemort porque se mantuvieron al margen) buena estudiante y con cierta debilidad por las criaturas mágicas, demasiada debilidad decía su hermana, pero solo eso sabia, desconocía el día de su cumpleaños, que le gustaba o que le asustaba. Y es que nunca se había puesto a pensar en ella realmente, aceptaba que era bella, de forma peculiar, pero lo era no por nada Parkinson junior se había obsesionado con ella.

-lamento llegar tarde- hablo una suave voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Draco simplemente asintió mientras veía como la joven tomaba asiento enfrente suyo –soy Astoria Green…-

-Greengrass lo sé- la corto Draco, no quiso sonar grosero pero no pudo evitarlo estaba en su naturaleza-

Me alegro, así me has evitado las formalidades- dijo sonriendo –supongo que quieres saber por qué te cite-

-entre otras cosas si Greengrass- dijo Draco sonriendo, tenía que ser más amable si quería que su plan funcionara.

-bien Malfoy- y Astoria suspiro ¿Cómo plantear lo que estaba a punto de hacer sin que sonara como una maniática loca? Primera estaba intrigada ¿porque Draco había accedido tan fácil reunirse con ella? ¿Educación? ¿Curiosidad?, no pensó que sus planes saldrían demasiado bien tan pronto. Volvió a la realidad Draco quería saber por qué lo sito y se armó de valor- supe que terminaste con Parkinson-

Vio como el rostro de Draco se tensaba y como sus ojos grises adquirían un tono más oscuro-así que ¿por eso me citaste? ¿Para reírte?- y ahí va el orgullo de los Malfoy a flote con ese tono intimidante en su voz.

-en realidad no-contesto Astoria tranquilamente – venia proponerte algo, pero..- y lo miro fijamente- Malfoy ese tono en verdad no es agradable- agrego sonriendo de lado, algo que le sorprendió mucho al rubio, primera por que no se había intimidado, además que había algo en su mirada esmeralda, algo que le parecía trasmitía una tranquilidad aplastante. Pero ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando el? ¿En su mirada? Se acomodó en su silla, ladeando la cabeza para serenarse observando a su alrededor.

- ¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto el rubio de pronto sin mirar a su acompañante.

- es nuevo, algo diferente a las Tres escobas, no tiene mucho que abrió por eso poca gente la conoce- contesto Astoria calmadamente, lo cierto es que ya le hubiera contestado mal al rubio pero estaba usando todo su autocontrol que podía el plan debía llevarse acabo.

Ya veo - fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio, permanecieron n silencio unos minutos antes que la camarera pareciera a tomarle su orden, por lo visto era una de las tantas admiradoras del rubio, por la forma en como lo veía.

¿Les puedo servir algo?- pregunto la joven mirando al rubio y sonriéndole

La especialidad – contesto Draco sin verla

Lo mismo- agrego Astoria conteniendo una sonrisa burlona que no pudo contener por mucho tiempo cuando la camarera se fue.

¿Que es lo gracioso?- pregunto el rubio notablemente confundido, por la sonrisa burlona de la castaña.

Nada…- dijo sonriendo la de ojos esmeralda- es solo que.. ¿todas las mujeres que conoces reaccionan así?- pregunto ampliando su sonrisa.

Naturalmente aunque no todas…- dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente, poniendo su plan en marcha, pero la castaña o era muy ingenua, o no conocía bien las tácticas indirectas de Draco, como para reconocer la que era dirigida a ella.

¿La querías?- pregunto Astoria sin dejar de mirarlo, pensado que se refería a ella cuando dijo "que no a todas, no le había puesto mucha atención de todas formas, estaba mas preocupada, por como abordar el tema, sabia que Malfoy no era de muchas paciencia y era ahora o nunca , si la respuesta era un si, inventaría alguna excusa que justificara el porqué de citarlo, ya que al tener respuesta afirmativa no había nada que hacer, pero si era un no el plan seria puesto sobre la mesa.

Al escuchar esas palabras Draco se había quedado callado, era la segunda vez que esa niña lo desconcertaba, y eso no le agradaba, estuvo a punto de decirle que eso no era de su incumbencia, pero lo medito su pregunta lo puso a reflexionar ¿llego a querer a Parkinson? la respuesta era clara…

No- respondió el rubio al mismo tiempo que la camarera ponía las bebidas en su mesa, tomo la suya – mas bien era…

-atracción?- lo interrumpió Astoria a lo que el rubio simplemente asistió, no es lo que iba a decir el pero sonaba mejor.

Bien es lo que tenia que saber- dijo la castaña

A que te refieres? – pregunto Draco levantando una ceja

Draco tu y yo no tenemos nada en común a excepción de dos cosas- contesto la ojiverde viéndolo fijamente.

¿así? ¿Cuáles?- pregunto el rubio inclinándose a la mesa para observar a Astoria

Una, la casa y por lo mismo las amistades- dijo Astoria sin apartar la vista ni inmutarse-y la segunda un problema con Pansy Parkinson.

¿problema? Yo no tengo ningún – dijo Draco sin inmutarse parece que Astoria era mucho mas lista de lo que él pensaba- para mi ella exista o no es de mi incumbencia.

Astoria se tardo en contestarle observándolo fijamente, había algo en el algo que le decía que estaba mintiendo.

Entonces lo que yo necesito de ti es un favor- dijo al fin la castaña arriesgándose.

Que clase de favor Greengrass- contesto el rubio sonriendo de lado.

Necesito que finjas que yo soy tu nueva adquisición, ¿así le llaman los slytherins a sus mujeres que tienen no es así? , veras Malfoy no es un secreto que tu ex novia y yo no nos aguantamos y creo que salir o estar contigo le dolería si la joven soy yo-

Yo que gano con todo esto?- Draco estaba sorprendido aunque no lo demostraba, se loe estaba poniendo todo en bandeja de plata, no solo lograría lo que quería, sino que no seria un patán por engañar a Astoria ya que ella misma se lo había propuesto, y claro dejaría que pensara que era su idea, aun así tenia que preguntar ¿Por qué? No iba a ser tan obvio.

Draco…- no quería decirle todo, no debía saber todo el, pero con un poco que supiera accedería – ganarías los beneficios que todo conlleva además de subir tu ego aun mas si e que eso es posible, es un cumplido- agrego al ver que el rubio iba a protestar- además dudo mucho que encuentres a otra chica que quiera estar contigo por ahora-

A que te refieres- pregunto el rubio exaltado

Podrás haber terminado con Parkinson, pero ella es muy influyente en Hogwarts, a prohibido a toda estudiante tener "un acercamiento cercano" contigo, y créeme tu novia esta loca nadie se atrevería a desobedecerla, bueno solamente Granger pero, bueno ella tiene a Weasley, entonces solo quedo yo que soy lo suficientemente loca para hacerlo.

¿Estas consiente de lo que planteas? Mentiríamos a todos, tus amigos mis amigos y nuestras familias- contesto Draco con burla la joven, si tenia determinación pero ahora no estaba seguro de meterla en esto por muy dispuesta que ella estuviera.

Lo que dijo Draco la hizo titubear mas con "muestras familias" no había pensado en eso pero luego apareció la cara de Pansy y su estúpida sonrisa.

Estoy segura- contesto Astoria después de un momento- ¿que dices Draco?- agrego extendiéndole su mano blanca a él.

Que acepto- si ponía mas peros, podría que Astoria desistiera- lista para ser la novia de un Malfoy- agregó con burla mientras tomaba la pequeña y suave mano de la joven y la besaba delicadamente.

Astoria sonrió de lado- Draco yo nací lista-

El juego había empezado….

CONTINUARA…

_**Que les pareció? si supero a los RR de el primer capi publicare rápidamente el siguiente capitulo, donde explicare por que Draco esta de nuevo en Hogwarts, que tal se llevan los Greengrass y los Malfoy jajaja creyeron que les iba a dejar el camino tan libre a esta parejita? Jajaja pues NO ¡! MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME PUSIERON EN FAVORITOS O EN ALERTA y a los lectores silenciosos pero recuerden como dice mi amiga por cada RR ayudas a sembrar un árbol que esperas? Da click abajo…**_

_**Mientras yo… me pongo al día dejando RR en mis fics favoritos que no eh podido hacer… nos leemos!**_


	3. Rosa Blanca

_**Hola regrese me extrañaron! XD lo se lo se… dije que publicaría el 26 pero es que… me quede sin internet no fue cosa mía en verdad lo siento… **_

**SOLTANDO VENENO**

**CAPITULO III**

"**Rosa blanca"**

Había quedado con Draco en que "el juego" como Astoria lo llamaba comenzaría después de las festividades de Navidad, sería raro que de la noche a la mañana anduvieran.

Así que después de las festividades tendrían el plan perfecto para engañar a todos suspiro esa mañana de Sábado, solo faltaban dos días y esperaba que sus impulsos no la llevaran a cometer un error, como ahora pensaba que se convertiría lo que estaba planeando .

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no reacciono hasta escuchar un pequeño ruido afuera de su ventana, curiosa se acercó a ver que lo provocaba, encontrando una pequeña lechuza marrón, abrió la ventana dándole paso a la lechuza que traía un pequeño pergamino en el pico la cual decía

_Tenemos que hablar te espero en la sala común a las 1:00 hrs del primer día de regreso al colegio._

_Draco Malfoy._

¿Para qué quería verla a esa hora de la madrugada?. No tenía sentido… pero asistiría Draco asistió a la cita que la castaña organizo y ella se lo devolvería no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie.

Por hoy tenia peores problemas en que pensar, su madre le había obligado a ir a uno de esos bailes que hacían todos aquellos de sangre pura el motivo "Navidad" hubiera hecho todo lo humanamente posible para no asistir si la fiesta no fuera en casa de los Nott.

Astoria a diferencia de Daphne no le atraían esas cosas y las pocas veces que iba no le gustaba llamar tanto la atención, Daphne aunque no lo pretendiera lo lograba era natural en ella, su porte, su elegancia natural, y sumándole su rubia cabellera ¿Cómo no notarla?.

Astoria estaba orgullosa de su hermana tenía todo… todo excepto carácter, como la castaña siempre le recordaba, tal vez por eso era amiga de Pansy, necesitaba tener a alguien de duro carácter con ella.

En cambio Astoria era completamente diferente a ella, lo que más le orgullecía era su carácter y su gran capacidad para fingir emociones, jamás sabias que era lo que realmente sentía la castaña podría estar enojada y ante la gente que no le importaba podía fingir una perfecta sonrisa, la diferencia estaba con los que la conocían bien, por más que lo intentara no podía hacerlo lo cual le resultaba extraño para la misma Astoria.

No era fea… lo sabía, pero poco le importaba si su vida ya estaba planeada, y fue cuando se le acelero el pulso, tal vez tendría un pequeño problema cuando se enteraran de lo de Malfoy… ella estaba comprometida con Theodore Nott.

Ese trato era algo de lo cual estaban consientes los dos tanto ella como él. Cuando empezó su cuarto curso de ella en Hogwarts fueron notificados y los dos aceptaron su destino.

Astoria nunca fue como las demás siempre un paso adelante, o más bien jamás planeo verse casada o enamorada y no creía en cuentos con finales felices o más bien en la palabra **amor** como tal, hasta esa noche que vio a Theodore Nott de diferente manera.

Su prometido era guapo y tenía que admitirlo le gustaba más que cualquier otro chico, por eso acepto, si bien no se iba a casar por amor al menos si con alguien que le agradara, lo conocía ¿Cómo no conocer al mejor amigo de su hermana? Pero nunca se imaginó que ella sería la prometida, además de los años de diferencia que tenían.

Pero lo que le atraía de él es que era un mago sumamente caballeroso y correcto… nada tenía que ver con que fuera mayor.

Pero como siempre como toda joven, Astoria tenía miedo de enamorarse y como todos lo que lo tienen creo su coraza, coraza hacia Nott, proponiéndole que los dos podían salir con quien quisieran hasta dos años antes de su matrimonio, y así lo hicieron Nott salía con chicas y ella había salido con dos o tres jóvenes, nada formal y esperaba que eso no cambiara.

¿Cómo tomaría Nott la noticia de "su juego con Draco"? No tenía por qué cambiar nada ¿verdad?

OoOoOoOoO

Se sentía tenso hubiera preferido pasar las navidades en Hogwarts antes que regresar a la Mansión Malfoy, todo lo vivido hace algunos meses, se lo recordaba, cada rincón de su casa, si el pudiera la quemaba.

Después de que todo se arreglara y que nade enjuiciara fuertemente a ellos gracias a su madre y el mismo, su padre solo recibiría una sentencia menor, el asunto quería ser olvidado para siempre.

Sus amigos, conocidos y familias de sangre pura no los cuestionaban, por qué ¿Quién de sus conocidos no apoyo la causa del señor tenebroso? Si ellos fueron los más allegados y la Mansión de los Malfoy fue el cuartel de Voldemort pero en el ataque a Hogwarts no solo eran los Malfoy y Voldemort ¿verdad? Había más de cincuenta Mortífagos ahí, muchos de ellos de familias poderosas así que ¿Cómo juzgarlos a ellos? Claro era absurdo…

Y ocurrió como su madre le conto en la primera caída de Voldemort, muchos se salvaron y otros no, pero ellos seguían igual su fortuna y honor seguían intactos, así como también sus relaciones.

Pero Draco no quería hacerse responsable de los negocios de su familia y su madre le dio a elegir entre recibir su herencia y hacerse cargo o regresar al colegio a terminar su último año, para así estar más preparado y el opto por la segunda. Mientras lejos de esa casa estuviera mejor.

Sumándole que se dio a conocer la noticia de que Dumbledore hubiera muerto aun sin el ataque Mortifago por la extraña maldición que adquirió, mejoro su vida notablemente y eso incluía poder regresar al colegio donde ya no estaría San Potter y la comadreja Weasley. Tendría que ver a Granger pero podía vivir con eso, bastante tenía ya con verlos en el Wizengamot apoyándolo, era algo que no quería recordar era aceptar que le debía algo a ellos, y eso su orgullo no lo dejaría ver.

oOoOoO

Aburrida eso podía llamar esa fiesta, magos hablando de negocios, y las brujas riéndose estúpidamente de moda, la menor de las Greengrass suspiro vaya lio en el que estaba y para colmo había perdido de vista a su hermana al menos para platicar con ella, ¿eso era un festejo de Navidad? Más bien parecía una reunión política claro agregándole las túnicas de gala… a veces su vida llegaba a ser muy aburrida, dio un golpe en el suelo frustrada, tenía que calmarse a lo mejor refrescándose ayudaba así se dirigió a los servicios.

Pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron en su cara procurando no arruinar su maquillaje, tenía que serenarse estaba dejándose llevar por su descontento ira y aburrimiento y la castaña sabía que esos tres sentimientos juntos le habían causado graves problemas en el pasado como cuando tenía doce años y destruyo la fuente de su casa por el simple hecho de que su padre castigara a su mascota al haber mordido un informe importante, o la vez que hirió a Isobel porque le dijo enana, las dos veces habían sido actos inconscientes pero era mezcla de sentimientos encontrados y no debían repetirse.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí mini Greengrass está sola – Hablo una voz aguda desde la entrada de los sanitarios

-Pansy…- susurro entre dientes Astoria viéndola por el espejo y volteándose a encararla. Definitivamente, esa noche no se podría controlar

OoOoO

Dos figuras esbeltas y rubias se acababan de aparecer en las cercanías de la mansión impotente perteneciente a los Nott.

-Puedes al menos sonreír Draco-

-Madre, si estoy aquí es por ti-

-Es navidad hijo, al menos inténtalo… quien quita y encuentras a ese ser maravilloso esta noche- contesto Narcisa sonriendo de lado con un tono propio de ella

-Madre ya hablamos de eso apenas termine con Pansy, y..-

- Y esa jovencita no valía la pena Draco… tenía que decírtelo, además esta noche habrá muchas jovencitas de sangre limpia con quien puedes divertirte- dijo Narcissa volteándose y caminando hacia la mansión Nott-

Draco sonrió de lado por esa forma de ser de su madre el la amaba más, era cierto hoy podía divertirse. Y se encamino como ella a la mansión.

OooOO

- quieres decirme ¿qué te sucede?-

- a mi nada, es ella la que me provoca- contesto Astoria quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- y por eso ¿se tenían que batir a duelo en el baño?- contesto Daphne enojada

- sí, viste como le quedo la mejilla ni la mejor poción le quitara eso – sonrió burlona Astoria

-Astoria – dijo Daphne con tono de reprimenda.

-Daphne es navidad, me di mi regalo, ella lo busco enserio me trate de controlar pero bueno con alguien tenía que sacar mi frustración.-

-y el baño ¿qué culpa tenia? Antes di que las encontré yo y no la madre de Theodore, bonita te hubieras visto, ante sus ojos, la futura de su hijo peleándose en el baño.- contesto la rubia aun viéndola fijamente.

- si lo que quieres es que me disculpe no lo are Daphne, sería lo último que haría con esa loca… ¿por qué no le reclamas a Pansy es tu amiga no?- contesto la castaña rodando los ojos.

-porque tú eres mi hermana, Astoria solo esta vez… compórtate como una joven normal – dijo Daphne suspirando

La menor de las Greengrass la miro y sonrió – quieres que sea una bruja normal ¿por hoy? Puedo hacerlo, si me permites hermana iré a bailar con el anfitrión – contesto Astoria haciendo una exagerada reverencia y sonriendo camino hasta el salón donde se encontraba la fiesta. Su hermana lo único que hizo fue suspirar y pedirle a Merlín ayuda para lo cambiante que era su hermana.

Draco se encontraba sentado hasta que la vio aparecer con su túnica roja, parecía ¿feliz? Bueno realmente no la conocía pero eso se veía, quien podría fingir ser feliz, a el jamás se le daba… pero bueno al menos ya tenía una distracción se tomó lo que quedaba de su bebida y se encamino hacia la menor de las Greengrass.

- Bonita fiesta- fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio

-depende que consideres como bonito- contesto Astoria volteándolo a ver

-tú por ejemplo – contesto el rubio siguiéndole la corriente

-Entiendo- contesto la castaña sonriendo de lado- usted es muy apuesto joven Malfoy, ¿quiere divertirse conmigo esta noche?- dijo Astoria riendo y tomando de su bebida

-Tal vez, joven Greengrass, tal vez... depende que le parezca divertido a usted- contesto Draco haciendo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa.

-no es lo que está pensando Malfoy, solo quiero dejar de aburrirme y no encuentro al anfitrión por ninguna parte…- dijo la joven aun con una perfecta sonrisa. Algo que extraño a Draco si tan aburrida estaba por que no se veía en su cara el cansancio o el aburrimiento. iba a preguntarle cuando interrumpió una mujer ya mayor, hermosa no tanto como Narcisa pero podría verse que en sus tiempos fue atractiva.

-Astoria querida, por fin te encuentro, quiero presentarte a la familia del Sr Nott ¿podrías acompañarme?-

-Sra. Nott es necesariamente ¿que vaya ahorita? Malfoy me comentaba algo sumamente importante….- contesto la joven volteando a ver a Draco en busca de ayuda.

-Por mí no se detengan, podemos terminar nuestra platica en el colegio Astoria, adelante puedes ir- contesto Draco tranquilamente.

- vamos querida, Gracias Draco querido- contesto la Sra. Nott.

-De acuerdo- contesto gentilmente Astoria no sin antes voltear a ver con infinito desprecio a Draco.

A lo que el rubio solo atino a sonreír burlonamente mientras la veía alejarse, ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella el día que la cito.

-conozco esa mirada- escucho una voz detrás de el

- no sé de qué me hablas- contesto Draco viendo a la rubia

-sabes perfectamente de que hablo Draco, y no te lo recomiendo.- contesto Daphne viéndolo

-no tengo ganas de discutir – contesto Draco alejándose pero vio a la pelinegra que aparecía en el vestíbulo.-pensándolo bien quieres decirme a que te refieres, pero ¿en el jardín?- dijo Draco no esperando respuesta la tomo de la mano y la saco del salón.

El clima había cambiado en un instante seguía sintiéndose frio pero al menos no soplaba el viento tan fuerte para ser invierno.

Se había alejado lo suficiente para que nadie los oyera, el terreno de alrededor de la casona era impresionante y solo se escuchaba el crujir del pasto debajo de los pies de dos personas en la oscuridad.

-Y tu aparente cambio de parecer se debe a que ¿Pansy acababa de aparecer? – pregunto la rubia una vez alejados los suficiente

- no, la verdad me intriga saber qué piensas- contesto Draco con ironía

-no piensas regresar con ella ¿por Astoria?- pregunto Daphne con un tono realmente extraño.

-¿por qué piensas eso?- dijo Draco caminando rumbo al pequeño jardín de la Mansión

-Por qué hasta hace una semana, no le hablabas a mi hermana, ni siquiera te importaba, terminas con Pansy, y Astoria te parece ¿atractiva? Por la forma que la miraste pienso que hay algo entre ustedes ahora… y si no estuviera tan molesta con ella por pelearse con Pansy hace unos momentos le preguntaría a ella, pero estas tu aquí y quiero respuestas- contesto Daphne siguiéndolo.

-Pansy y Astoria ¿se pelearon?- pregunto Draco levantando las cejas

- No te emociones no fue por ti, y no cambies de tema- dijo la mayor de las Greengrass parándose enfrente de el

-Vaya Daphne tienes carácter aunque no lo parezca y deduzco que solo sale para proteger a tu hermana – comento Draco, debatiéndose si empezar con el juego notificando a Daphne de "que le gustaba Astoria "para hacerlo mas creíble. – y lo que yo tenga con tu hermana es problema de ella y mío ¿no crees? - y se extrañó que la rubia sonriera de lado – no le veo la gracia Daphne –

- si ella decide tener algo contigo... debo decirte… que no será por mucho tiempo, ese no es su destino- contesto la rubia girando sobre sí misma para regresar a la Mansión-

- ¿de qué hablas?- le dijo Draco tomándola del brazo, no le gustaba que nadie le diera la espalda.

-solo ten cuidado Draco- contesto la rubia soltándose de su agarre.

- No voy a lastimar a tu hermana Daphne- contesto el rubio mirándola fijamente.

- no yo no temo por eso- dijo Daphne alejándose y a cierta distancia volteo a verlo – creo que ella podría lastimarte a ti…-

OoOoOo

Sintió el aroma hermoso y fresco perforando sus fosas nasales.. Conocía bien ese olor, el perfecto perfume de una rosa.

-hola Astoria – escucho una voz susurrarle detrás de ella

Hola Theodore- contesto la joven parándose de los escalones en donde se encontraba sentada, hace unos minutos había escapado de su "suegra" y se había refugiado ahí

-Toma- dijo el joven Nott entregándole una rosa blanca, que era la que emanaba el exquisito aroma.

- gracias- contesto Astoria sonriendo mientras tomaba la rosa- ¿a qué se debe el regalo?- pregunto desviando la mirada de la rosa y regresándola de nuevo al joven.

-¿No puedo regalarle una rosa a mi prometida?- contesto Theodore sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros – ¿por qué estás aquí sola? ¿y tú hermana? –

- En ese caso gracias- contesto sonriendo de lado la castaña- pues me canse del protocolo de la fiesta, fiesta en la cual, tu deberías estar…-agrego Astoria suspirando, ahora observando su rosa- no eh visto a mi hermana desde que me pele con Pansy, y creo que eso es lo más divertido que me ha pasado en horas.-

El joven de ojos azules se limitó a sonreírle mirándola.- no me apetecía estar en ese lugar llena de magos estúpidos que solo están aquí por el dinero de mi padre…- luego suspiro- ¿aun te peleas con Pansy? Esta vez ¿volviste a ganar?–

- la menor de las Greengrass solo sonrió en respuesta mientras soplaba el viento, dándose cuenta que había salido sin nada abrigador que traer, se maldijo por eso, mientras apretaba los dientes hasta que sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura.

- debiste salir con algo que te cubriera Astoria, volvamos a la linda fiesta- dijo Theodore- a lo mejor juntos podemos criticar juntos-

-vamos entonces- respondió Astoria soltado una risa, y paro en seco, su prometido era realmente perfecto, y eso le hacía dudar, por segunda vez su corazón se aceleró ese día… y realmente pensó que el juego que tenía planeado era un error… un grandísimo error..

CONTINUARA…..

_**Que les pareció mi pequeña introducción al mundo mágico como es ahora… después de la guerra? Tenía que hacer este capi, lo se fue un poco aburrido pero tenía que hacerlo para que la trama se entendiera perfectamente **_

_**Un agradecimiento especial a mis lectores que no tienen cuenta pero que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un RR : Bella-Asteria Black, , roxio, Yadira Green.**_

_**También y no menos importante a Ophelia Greengrass y Toujours Asteria que han seguido la historia desde el principio….las adoro! Y eso que no las conozco! **_

_**También a los que me agregaron en favoritos o en alerta y todos aquellos lectores silenciosos que me acompañan, y espero salgan de la oscuridad, lo que mas hace feliz a un autor es ver un comentario por corto que sea ;) **_

_**Los invito a leer mi otro proyecto llamado "lazos eternos" y bueno ya que paso el 22 de junio y mi festejo de 3 días por mi cumpleaños, y estar de vacaciones actualizare pronto lo prometo!**_

_**Nos leemos! **_

_***mosmordre!* **_


End file.
